tal_masksfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanarin
Hanarin is the owner of the Halmi mask (the old widow). She is an adult chachaoong and it is said that she is almost as old as Jack. As such, she has probably been around far longer than almost everyone else. Though the exact reason is not stated, she has the somewhat questionable tendency to stalk young girls and is currently following Ara around. As such, she is freeloading at Yu Jin's house along with most of the other Tals since Ara has taken up residence there. Appearance It has been stated that Hanarin changes her appearance (possibly to look younger) so it is unknown what her real appearance is. However, when using her ability, she looks like an attractive woman, possibly in her 30s. Like many of the older chachaoongs, Hanarin prefers more traditional style clothing and is usually seen a sort of sleeveless hanbok, with a shawl or wrap. Her dark hair is kept back with an ornate hairpiece and she has blue eyes. She is very beautiful and seems fairly young but is referred to as a "granny" or "hag" by many of the other Tals. She is slightly taller than Jin and was initially disturbed that a boy shorter than her was the new king, much less Ara's chosen object of affection. Personality Hanarin is mostly apathetic in regards to anything except what relates to Ara, where she becomes protective and often jealous. She even goes out of her way to do things she would rather not do, just for Ara's sake. She seems to have very little drive to do anything except stalk and obsess over Ara. It is unclear if her obsession with the girl is romantic or otherwise, but most of the other Tals living with Jin seem to find it on the creepy side, though Ara seems fairly oblivious to the whole thing. Somewhat lazy, Hanarin is also quick to complain when she does have to use her abilities or work, and generally exhibits a somewhat crotchety personality befitting of someone of her age. Abilities Hanarin has the following abilities:Kang Im's blog, [Part 1 009 Hanarin TAL character] # Yongma - Hanarin's yongma lacks self-awareness so she uses it as a tool to amplify her abilities. She calls it when she needs it. It is transparent. #* Eunyul tells Muyeong that this yongma is special because unlike other yongmas, this one has a spiritual body.TAL, Part 1 Season 1: 59 # Foresight - the ability to foresee the future. She counts all the possibilities that could happen and sees the one which is the most likely. Her accuracy rate is 90-95%. The future, however, could change if she reveals it to anyone directly involved, so she normally avoids telling them. She can also read the past, and her accuracy rate for that is 100%. However, she is unable to read the past of certain individuals because of their abilities. #* Hanarin appears to use uncooked rice as a means to read these fortunes (much like reading tea leaves or palm reading); however, she is unable to read Jin's fortune at all. #* Hanarin is also unable to read Imae's past, much to his relief, when she first arrives at Yu Jin's house. # Memory manipulation - Typically, this ability gives the victim a headache, and sometimes the destroyed memory could return, but her ability is has a near-perfect rate of 99%. # Location tracking - This ability allows her to find the location of a specific person using a medium. If she tries without the medium, she ends up using up most of her stamina and could fail. She can also hide the location or trail of a specific person or place from another tracker. #* When Jin and Maru learn of this ability, they both think, "GPS".TAL, Part 1 Season 1: 58 #* According to Eunyul, Hanarin can only use this ability to find people she already knows. #* Hanarin claims that using this ability can leave her ill for days. #* Hanarin uses this skill to hide both Jin and his house from Bigak. Instead of duels using physical strength, Hanarin usually reads the enemy's attacks or defenses and she uses some ways to neutralize the enemy so they would become exhausted and collapse(...) She is too cruel. (What Kang Im means is that Hanarin is a pervert and she'd sexually harass the enemy so they would become exhausted and collapse.) Imae has stated that he is relieved that he does not have to fight her. Relationships Ara - Ara is the only person with whom Hanarin seems to have a significant relationship. It is unclear exactly what her motives for following Ara are, but it is implied by the others that it is for less than savory reasons. Although Ara seems to view Hanarin as more of a mother-type figure (if that), Hanarin displays extreme devotion and affection for the girl, getting quite jealous when others speak to or touch her. Plot History Aside from the fact that she is one of the oldest chachaoongs aside from Jack himself, little is known about her past prior to coming to stay with Jin. It is revealed that she has a habit of stalking young girls and is sensitive about her age, going so far as to change her appearance, presumably, to look younger. She first appears in the story after following Ara to Jin's house. In general, she does not seem to be well-liked by the others, but this could be due to her complaining, apathetic attitude more than past negative experiences. She seems to mostly be waiting for Ara to lose interest in Jin, but this does not seem likely to happen any time soon. References